


Unfinished Prompt: Till the End of the Line

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on Scene from Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An idea I had stuck in my head for a while but couldn’t quite finish.No.A cold rush spread throughout Poe’s body as his skin paled and his body stiffened.How is this possible?“Finn?”“Who the Hell is Finn?”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Unfinished Prompt: Till the End of the Line

The helmet fell to the ground with a heavy thunk as the assassin fell back.

Poe smiled with minor triumph as he lowered his blaster to his side. He would make this bastard pay for killing his friend, for killing thousands of lives across the galaxy.

However, when the assassin turned towards the General with his unmasked face, Poe’s smile dropped and he swore that his heart stopped.

_**No.** _

A cold rush spread throughout Poe’s body as his skin paled and his body stiffened.

_How is this possible?_

The grip on his blaster loosened and the weapon fell to the ground.

_Was the First Order tricking him? Yeah, that was it. That was the only explanation because there was no way that it was **him**._

_Poe saw him fall, he saw him die. There was no way that it could be-_

“Finn?”

“Who the Hell is Finn?” The Assassin answered in a monotone voice.


End file.
